


The Best Gift of All

by flowerinherhair



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinherhair/pseuds/flowerinherhair
Summary: Anna is very excited about the special Christmas gift that she has to give Kristoff.  Set the first Christmas after Anna and Kristoff's marriage, post Frozen 2.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 64





	The Best Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a series and add more series if I think of any other fluffy Christmas ideas

nna had always loved Christmas, the carols, the sweets, the decorations, the hot chocolate, everything was so cheerful and right up her alley. This Christmas morning she was extra excited though. It was her and Kristoff’s first Christmas as husband and wife and she had a very special and important gift to give him. He eyes sprang open when she realized it was finally morning. She hopped out of bed and went over to restart the fire while he husband was still snoring in their bed. After the fire was roaring and Anna had smoothed her bed head and re-braided her hair he was still asleep. Now she was getting a bit impatient. She crawled back into bed beside him and started peppering kisses on his face. 

“Wake up sleepy head, it’s Christmas” she whispered. 

“Already?” He groaned. Before meeting Anna he used to always be up at the crack of dawn to get ready for harvesting. Over the years though he’d gotten accustomed to the warm, comfortable castle beds and life that afforded him the luxury of sleeping in. 

“Yes, and the sooner you get up the sooner I can give you presents and see your smiling face when you open them and I can fill my belly with chocolate chip pancakes” 

“Okay, fine I’m waking up” he stretched and let out a yawn, “Merry Christmas Baby”

“Merry Christmas Honey” she gave his lips a soft and tender kiss. 

“Come on, get up. We have to go round up the others. I’ll get Olaf and Elsa and you go bring Sven in” and just like that Anna was out of bed again and slipping on her slippers. 

“You’re so eager this morning. I know you love Christmas, but you’re usually not quite this excited” 

“It’s just our first as husband and wife. It’s a memory and we need to make the most of it” Anna opened the door and was running down the hall. 

Once everyone was gathered in the parlour by the Christmas tree Anna brought in a tray of cookies, coffee and hot chocolate that she had put together. She was trying to also not demand to much from the castle staff, it was their Christmas too. "Some pre-sugar to sustain us until chocolate pancakes" she giggled.

Anna sat the whole time on the couch beside Kristoff bouncing up and down as Olaf, who was the 'official present deliverer' because he could now read the tags, handed out the gifts and the wrapping paper was torn off. 3 presents left....2 left...1 left...and the tree was bare underneath.

"Everyone hungry? I know I am! Kristoff, will you help me throw all this wrapping paper into the fire? everyone else go start eating we'll catch up" Anna ordered. 

"I have one more present for you. It's extra special and I wanted to give it to you in private" Anna said once everyone else had left.

"I thought we were cleaning wrapping paper"

"That was an excuse to get you alone. I mean we'll clean up, but I really really want to give you your present so it can wait" Anna bit her lip excitedly, "Now sit back down on the couch and close your eyes."

Kristoff obeyed and was stumped as to what she might possibly be so excited to give him.

"Are they fully closed? No peeking!" Anna said sternly. 

"They're closed" Kristoff laughed. he heard some shuffling around, it sounded like Anna was scurrying around the room.

"Okay, open them!"

When Kristoff opened his eyes it wasn't a gift box in front of him, but Anna with a red bow tied around her middle.

"Are you my present? That's the best present I could ask for."

"Nope, it's not me" Anna grinned ear to ear, she was about to explode with excitement, "Need a hint?"

"Ummm...ya, I'm a bit stumped" 

Anna skipped over to the fireplace and pulled a little box out that had been hidden behind a thick pillar candle, "Merry Christmas Kristoff" she handed it to him. He was starting to pull off the ribbon on the box when Anna stopped him. "No, no, you have to read the tag first"

Kristoff flipped over the tag and his eyes went wide as he read it quietly out loud "To: Papa, Love: Baby Bjorgman" he looked up at Anna who was starting to tear up, "Are you...? Are we....? We're having a baby?"

"Mhmmm" Anna nodded as Kristoff ran over to her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Anna, that's the best present you could ever give me. Thank you" he softly placed his hands on either side of her stomach as he set her down. 

"Well, it wasn't all me, you're responsible too" she giggled, "I know that Elsa and Olaf and Sven are going to be so excited and your family will be crazy excited and the people of Arendelle will be so excited to have an heir, but I wanted us to have our own little moment first"

"Thank you. How long have you known? Have you been feeling alright?" 

"I found out a week ago and it has been so hard keeping it from you. I have wanted to tell you so bad. You know when I had a bad flu a bit ago? Ya, it wasn't a flu. You know how I've been craving so much chocolate lately? Yup, pregnancy craving" she rubbed her stomach.

"Anna, you always crave chocolate" he laughed.

"I know, but I've craved it more! Our baby likes it"

"Already our baby is taking after you" he hugged her tight

"Speaking of which, our baby really wants some chocolate chip pancakes. Open up your gift box"

"Oh ya, the box. I forgot about that. Too much other excitement" he chuckled. He pulled off the ribbon and inside the box were tiny boots, just like the ones he would wear ice harvesting, "These are really cute."

"I know! I got them from Oaken's. Don't worry. He doesn't know the secret yet, I said they were for a friend's baby. "

" I can't believe that by next Christmas we'll have a baby, we'll be parents" Kristoff shook his head.

"If you thought I was annoying this morning waking you up just wait until we have a toddler on Christmas morning climbing on you in bed at the crack of dawn saying 'Papa, wake up, it's Christmas.' No more sleeping in for us"

" Let me guess. You were just like that with your parents?"

"Oh ya. I'd wake up Elsa and then we'd go in and wake up our parents together. So just wait until we have two!" 

"Let's focus on just the one baby for now."

"Good idea" Anna nodded.


End file.
